1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to a clock adjusting circuit, and more particularly, to a clock adjusting circuit disposed on a plurality of layers of a die, a memory storage device, and a memory control circuit unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 players in recently years, the consumers' demand to storage media has increased drastically. Rewritable non-volatile memory module (for example, flash memory) is one of the most adaptable storage media to aforementioned portable multimedia devices due to its many characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure.
A rewritable non-volatile memory module is generally coupled to a host system through a connect interface unit. The connect interface unit may include a clock data recovery circuit or a phase lock loop for recovering a clock from the host system or generating a stable clock according to a reference clock. In some cases, a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) is adopted in the clock data recovery circuit or the phase lock loop. The VCO can be implemented with any type of oscillator, such as an inductance-capacitance (LC) VCO or a ring-type VCO. If a LC VCO is adopted, the inductor takes up a large area and is usually disposed on a thick copper layer to achieve a better quality factor (Q factor). Or, a filter in the phase lock loop includes a capacitor which also takes up a lot of space. Thereby, how to dispose aforementioned electronic elements to reduce the manufacturing cost has become a subject to be resolved in the industry.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.